


A Little R&R

by Rex501st



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Boston Bruins, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Diana loves Steve, Diana loves pizza, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hiking, Montreal Canadiens, Nature, Pillow Talk, Romance, Shopping, Steve loves Diana, Stress Relief, apple picking, stress comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Steve is worn down and Wonder Woman hates to see him like this. She takes it into her own hands to make sure her Beloved is okay.





	1. Here with you

**Author's Note:**

> The parts at the beginning refer to a few issues of the Wonder Woman Rebirth series in the "Year One" arc. It's not necessary to read those comics for the story.

Coming to Man’s World was certainly a learning experience. Upon first arrival, Diana was pretty much arrested and put in the brig after returning Steve to the base. Thanks to Steve, Etta, and Dr. Minerva, they were able to prove that she wasn’t there to cause irreparable damage. That first journey out into the public was quite an adventure, thwarting a terrorist attack at the mall. You know, as one does. Many moons and many adventures later, she still looked back on those first steps with a warm fondness. Steve demonstrated the qualities she most appreciated. Strength, kindness, bravery, humor, intelligence, honesty, and with a tinge of vulnerability. Even now that they lived together and worked together, she couldn’t help but smile when thinking of him.

It had been a long winter and contained a few harrowing missions throughout. Diana knew that she could handle it without a doubt but her love wasn’t as invincible as she was. The stress had been slowly starting to show with Steve and she ached for him. His eyes weren’t as bright, his laugh wasn’t as joyful, his smile wasn’t as wide. She was going to make it up to him. The coming of spring seemed like a perfect time for a little R&R. The Princess of the Amazons still had plenty of tricks up her sleeve when it came to their relationship, even considering how long they had been together. It was easy to coordinate with Etta to get the time off for Steve.

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”

“Thank you, Etta. I might need this as much as he does.” It was always a pleasure to call Etta for Diana.

“You both work way too hard not to deserve some fun every once in awhile. Go get ‘em, tiger.” She had to laugh at that one. “Thanks again, Etta. I owe you one now.”

And with that, there was planning to do.

 

First up was surprising Steve at work. “A-angel?! What are you doing here?” Striding into his office and gathering him up in her arms, giving him a deep kiss, “Everything’s taken care of, beloved. Let’s go.” He smiled and then his face returned to the questioning look he had when she had walked in. “What about work?” 

“Etta called in a few favors for me. It’s alright.” Not one to question the determined look in his love’s eyes, he decided: “sounds good enough! Where are we going, though?”

Unlinking herself from him to grab his hand, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed his palm. “That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” She saw that sparkle return to his eyes and her heart swelled.

The two returned to the apartment calling for a change of clothes for the night’s upcoming events. “Can you at least tell me what I should wear?” Diana had changed first since she had been in uniform when she got him at the office. She transformed into a comfy red sweater, well worn jeans, and a pair of ankle-high boots. “One of your flannels should be fine I believe. Bring your Bruins hat too, darling.” Seemingly unaware Steve went along with it replying, “Yeah?” While she frequently enjoyed playing with his golden blonde locks, Diana knew he would be disappointed if he didn’t have it considering where they were going. She was waiting on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine when Steve emerged from the bedroom. He was wearing his black Bruins hat, nice jeans, and a red and black flannel which made her breath catch a little. Unwittingly realizing it or not, the shirt accentuated his broad shoulders, thickly built chest, and hug tightly to his muscular arms. Gods, did Diana consider herself a lucky lady. “Everything alright, Angel?” he asked with concern. “Yes, more than alright. I love you.” He quickly maneuvered his way over to where she was on the couch, placed a hand under chin to tilt her head up and kissed her. “I love you, too.” 

Getting on the subway was easy for the two of them. Diana had been living in the city long enough by now that seeing her around wasn’t a shock to the public as it had been when she and Steve first moved in. When they had settled on the Green Line, Diana reached into her purse and pulled out two tickets to the night’s Bruins vs. Canadiens game. Steve’s eyebrows shot up and his jaw practically hit the floor. “How did you get these!?” he asked incredulously. “I told you I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” and she gave him a wink. He reached over to put his in hers and wound there fingers together. He wondered if she could feel the happiness that was radiating off him in waves. She could.

The Garden was packed as it naturally was for any game the B’s played against their heated rivals from Montreal. “Do you want a drink?” Their seats were down in the lower level right at center ice about 10 rows back. A perfect vantage point to see all of the action. “I can go get them, love.” “Nonsense. You’ve already done enough in getting the tickets, the beers will be on me,” he implored. She preferred wine over beer but she didn’t have having one from time to time, and this figured to be one of those times. “Thank you.” The game hadn’t started yet but Steve still apologized when he got back to the seats. “Sorry it took so long. Big crowd tonight.” Diana took the cold drink from him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“No need to worry, there’s still time before….” She paused trying to think of what to say.

“Puck drop?”  

“Ahhhh, yes. ‘Puck drop’.” While she had been trying to learn more about the thing in Man’s World, there were so many little idiosyncrasies that always took longer to catch on. Not before long the arena lights dimmed and the jumbotron flashed, and soon after the game was underway.

Hockey was one of the sports that Diana enjoyed watching the most. Not sure if because of the skill that was needed to play it or if it was because it was Steve’s favorite. She figured it was probably a bit of both. The game was an exciting contest with the teams trading goals, hits, and even fights. It took Steve a few different occasions to explain the concept of fighting in hockey but  she finally understood it perfectly when he explained it in terms of the Amazonian warrior culture. The game was tied 3 to 3 going into the final minute when one of the Bruins scored with a diving shot attempt. The noise level in the arena didn’t wane for a second as the rest of the time wound down. When the final buzzer went off, the crowd erupted and everyone began to file out. “Let’s wait for it to get less crowded,” she said as their row dissipated. 

About 10 minutes later she led him over to one of the elevators on the concourse and set it to go down to where the locker rooms were. “W-wait, where are we going?” She grabbed his hand and smiled before giving him a kiss, “You’ll see.”

They got out and went down the hallway to where the game-winning goal scorer, and Steve’s favorite player, was waiting and he waved at Diana as she approached with Steve in tow. “Surprise!”  For the second time within in a few hours his jaw nearly hit the floor.

“Wow, um, it’s a pleasure to meet you…” 

“You can call me Patrice. Thank you for your service.” Then nodding to Diana, “both of you.”

Graciously accepting the platitudes Steve inclined his head, “thank you. That was some goal there at the end.”

“Ahh yeah, I felt the stick about to cut me out and knew we’d at least be getting a power play going into overtime and didn’t expect the shot to go in.”

“Nothing like a dramatic victory against Montreal. So, how did you know we’d be coming down here?” Steve was still in awe of what was happening.

“Oh, Diana here gave us a call earlier today and explained what she wanted to do for you and we were more than happy to help.” Diana turned to Steve and beamed and he took a hold of her hand. “And considering how much a fan of her my daughter is, I couldn’t say no. As long as I go home with a picture of us if that’s alright?”

Diana answered for them both, “we’d be honored.” 

After meeting a few more of the players, many of whom were quite enraptured by Diana, the couple said their goodbyes and headed for home. 

“Angel! I can’t believe you did this all for me.” 

The walk from the subway stop to the apartment wasn’t a long one so Diana was content to revel in the slightly chilly spring night. “You need some time away to relax and I couldn’t stand to see you so strung out.” Steve couldn’t hid the gratitude and joy on his face if he tried.

They made their way inside and Steve led her straight for the bedroom. He was going to make sure he showed his Angel just how much he loved her and she was going to give just as much back. 

She kisses him so deep as if she was trying to suck out all of the breath in his lungs. His hands find purchase at her waist and he pulls her in as tight as he can. She breaks away from the kiss with her breaths ragged as he begins to kiss down her jaw to her chin to her throat where he lingers sucking at the hollow of it. Diana lets out a long moan as he begins to hum against her neck. She desperately wants his hands on her and removes them from her waist and motions them to the bottom line of her sweater where he gets the hint. In one fluid motion he breaks away from her neck and tugs off the sweater as she lifts her arms to get it fully off. Greedily he goes right back to her neck and works his way down to her collarbones while she undoes her bra and tosses it to the floor. Almost forgetting the strength she has, she stops him in his tracks and pushes him away. “You too. Off,” she purrs and in a flash he begins stripping as she gets the rest of her clothing off.

When they’re both done he takes her in his arms and flops down onto the bed, her long raven-black hair going everywhere. She rolls them over so Steve is down on his back while she holds him down, hands splayed on his chest as she hungrily places kisses all over from his lips down to his chest. All he can do is revel in it and repeat her name in pleasure as his cock comes to full attention. “ _ Diana, Diana, Diana _ .” His hands make their way down to her ass and he squeezes hard knowing no marks will come from it. With that she lets out a long moan as a warmth settles between her thighs. She rises so she is sitting up, grinding her hips down against his, her juices beginning to pool on his abdomen. She loves it like this. Always in control of her body but knowing that their partnership is what makes it work. Back before she left she had plenty of lovers while on Themyscira. Making love with Steve was completely different and not just because he was a man, he was her soulmate. 

Steve made his way up with her when she sat up and he moved his hands up her back to the front to palm one of her breasts while he took the other in his mouth and slowly sucked on the nipple. Reaching down between her legs she began to pump her fingers inside and out and panted, “Beloved,  _ please _ ...”  With that he righted her over himself and inserted his fully hard erection into her and she let out a cry of pleasure as he entered. She could feel every inch as he began to thrust up with his hips as desperately as he could while she counteracted and pushed back with her own. Coming into a steady rhythm, she caressed his chest and fingered her hands through his hair, as he rocked into her. He stroked her thighs and returned to palm her ass when he began to feel her warm wetness tighten and coil around his cock. “More, more,” Diana repeated as she felt herself come. “Angel!” Steve bellowed as he came deep shortly after she did. She felt him release inside her and reached for his face, cupping both of his cheeks and kissed him. She would never get sick of the way her heart felt after making love with him. “I love you so much. Please don’t feel ashamed to speak up if you need help. I’m always here with you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. There’s no reason to bottle any of this up. I love you, Angel.” Diana felt a calmness fall over her when he admitted it. She rolled off of him to let himself slip out of her as he reached over to grab his discarded undershirt so he could clean themselves. Pulling the covers over them both she wrapped her arms around him allowing him to put his arm underneath her head. “I have the sense that the game tonight wasn’t the only surprise you have planned for the weekend?” Turning to look into his eyes she smiled and said, “of course not.” She reached up to give him a kiss, whispering “goodnight, beloved.” 

He fell asleep soon thereafter holding onto his Angel.

  
Goodnight indeed.


	2. They can take it up with my Lasso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve get some much needed fresh air and a quiet night together

Steve was the first to awake in the morning. The couple had shifted during sleep as they always tended to do -- Diana, wrapped in Steve’s arms with her face buried in his chest, her flowing mane encompassing them both. Being careful not to wake her while getting out of bed, he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and threw on his robe before heading to the bathroom. Making his way to the kitchen, he made some coffee and and grabbed some fruit from the counter before re-entering the bedroom. He took a moment to absorb the sight before him -- his Angel sprawled in bed with a look of pure comfort on her face. How lucky he was. Sighing with happiness he climbed back into bed making sure not to spill any of the coffee before Diana stirred awake. “Good morning, Angel.”

  
Eyes slowly adjusting to the light coming in through the window, Diana smiled towards her lover and felt a warmth spread from her heart. “Good morning, my sweet.” Taking a brief look around she noticed the mugs of coffee and fresh orange and banana Steve had gotten from the kitchen. “Which would you like?” as he offered each in his hands. “Thank you. The orange please.”

  
“So, what’s on our agenda today, princess?” She loved whenever he teased her in that prim and proper fashion. She was still a princess after all. Even though she had been fully engrossed in in the everyday minutia of Man’s World, her Royal duties of being Princess of the Amazons were always present. Being an ambassador wasn’t what she ever dreamed of becoming but after fatefully meeting Steve that day, destiny was set. Knowing how active Steve liked to be she rented a cabin up in the Blue Hills for the weekend and they’d spend the day hiking. The fresh air would do wonders for both of them. “How does a weekend up at the Hills sound? I got us a cabin and we can do some hiking today. It’s been a long while since we did anything together like that.”

  
“Oh my god, Angel! That sounds amazing!” He nearly spit out his coffee mid-sip. Almost as quickly did his mouth split into a smile, did it then shut and a questioning look come to his blue eyes. “What about the League? Are they okay with you going away for a while?”

  
“I’ve taken care of it all. I told them I wanted to be with you and if they had a problem with it they could take it up with my Lasso.” Gotham’s finest or the son of Krypton could not come between Diana and her undying love for Steve. He needed this and she was laser-focused to get her joyous, stress-free soulmate back. Steve instantly got his smile back, “thank you.” He leaned over and pressed soft kiss after kiss from her temple, down her cheek, and finally to her lips. “I love you, Angel.”

  
“As do I, beloved.”

  
The pair finished breakfast comfortably in bed while talking about nothing in particular. The sound of the birds chirping outside the window signalled for a good weather day which made Diana glad. “Do you want to take a shower first?” he asked nonchalantly.

  
“I think I’d rather take one with you.” She wanted to pamper him -- at least as much as he would let her.

  
His eyebrows shot up surprised, “well, I can’t say no to that.” He rolled off his side of the bed while she did the same on her side. Still naked from the night before -- besides her bracelets of course -- she walked around to him where he had his hand out waiting to take hers. “After you, princess.”

  
Reveling in the steamy water spit forth from the showerhead was heavensent. Taking their time to wash each other and simply sway back and forth, held in the other’s arms. Basking in their love -- she could begin to feel his tensions and stress melt away. Admiring his beauty was like basking in the glow of the sun. “You are beautiful.” Pulling back from his embrace so her eyes could take in his full frame, noticing the blush that came to his cheeks. At this he gathered her back up into his arms, turned the water off and wrapped a towel around them. “Such a flatterer, my Angel.” All she could do was kiss him in return.

  
“We should be able to pack everything for the both of us into one bag, right?” It hadn’t taken long to dry off and get dressed. Warm but comfortable and lightweight clothes for the both of them -- another flannel and cargo pants for him, a fleece pullover and cargo shorts for her. It would get hot climbing up the hills. Diana returned from the closet with her change of clothes for the weekend in hand, “Yes, we’ll only need a change for sleeping and to wear tomorrow.”

  
“Great. Thanks, darling.” Neatly packing away his and her clothes with the toiletries, he met her in the living room. “Ready to go?”

  
“Ready when you are!” Diana beamed while grabbing her cell phone, wallet, and mystery brown paper bag. “What’s that?”

  
“Lunch and dinner.”

  
Shouldering the backpack and grabbing his phone and keys he smirked, “of course you thought of everything.”

  
The drive from the city wasn’t long -- most of the traffic was going the opposite way. Diana played navigator as Steve drove through the western suburbs of Boston. They arrived at the cabin mid-morning and the weather was perfect. It wouldn’t be a difficult hike through the woods but the fresh air and free time was just what Diana had wanted. They unpacked to set up the bedroom and bathroom and moved back out to the main room a few minutes later -- taking a quick break to make sure the heater was working. “I hope the place is alright. It had a lot of good reviews.”

  
“It’s more than alright. It’s got you and that’s all I need.” His honesty was always endearing. No need for the Lasso with Steve -- at least in that sense.

  
“Thank you, love. Shall we head out?”

  
Shouldering the backpack and taking her outstretched hand, “we shall.”

  
The hike was just as relaxing as she had hoped it would be. The sounds of the forest accompanying them up through the hills. Always appreciative of nature no matter where it was, she was pleased that Steve also had a fondness for it as well. His military training and her Amazonian blood were a perfect match and they made their way up to a clearing that give the climber a direct, unobstructed view of the city. It didn’t match the sheer beauty of Themyscira but Diana was more than happy to call it home. The two settled down on some of the rocks in the clearing to eat the lunch Diana brought.

  
“It looks much smaller from up here.”

  
“I’d call it ‘quaint’.”

  
She smiled at that. “That’s just cause you’ve lived here so long.”

  
“I guess you’ve got a point.” He had never really thought of moving away from the area.

  
“I think I could turn it into my permanent residence.”

  
“Wait. Really? You’d move-in for real?”

  
“It’s not like I already haven’t.”

  
Reaching over he grasped her hand and turned to look at her for emphasis -- her shining blue eyes even brighter in the sun. “Thank you, Angel. For everything.”

  
Feeling overjoyed she leaned over to cup his cheek and give him a kiss. “You are welcome, Beloved.”

  
The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully. The silence of the area around them served as a perfect backdrop for the couple to enjoy the connection between the two. She would help him scale a large rock as if he was a feather. He would lead her through trails using his tuned senses to seek out winding streams. Their partnership was one of mutual respect and understanding love. Diana knew it had taken him a while to accept there were things she would and take on that he couldn't help with. Once they leapt that hurdle, their relationship was forged like steel.

  
The sun began to set as they made their way back to the cabin. “What's for dinner then?” She had packed Steve’s favorite for lunch -- honey turkey with cheddar -- and another of his favorites for dinner. “A little something from your Mom.”

  
“How in the world did you manage that?” He was dumbstruck.

  
“I have an invisible jet, you know.” He laughed lovingly at that. Diana loved that laugh. “Consider me lucky.” They showered in turn, individually this time, and changed into comfy oversized sweats. The cabin had a small oven to heat up the food. The casserole dish was filled with his mother’s homemade pot pie that Steve could eat everyday if possible. Diana had come to love the food in Man’s World. So many different delicacies for the numerous cultures. Uncorking a bottle of wine she had brought, he poured some into glasses and set the table while Diana tended to the oven.

  
They ate quietly, basking in the glow of the other’s soothing company. Steve felt as good as new. The past week’s work and stress disappearing thanks to Diana’s doting. “Everything taste as you remembered it?”

  
“It's more than perfect, Angel. Thank you.”

  
“You're welcome, darling.” She was content. Happy to have her Steve back.

  
After finishing the meal Steve shooed Diana away taking care of the dishes himself. “Go sit on the couch, I'll finish this in a second.” Reluctantly accepting the the platitudes she settled into the large couch to wait for Steve. He returned after a few minutes with two more glasses of wine. Setting them on the coffee table and he sunk into the couch and snuggled up into her arms as she embraced him. She let out a happy sigh as they shifted to get more comfortable. His head rested on her chest and she wove her fingers through his hair and he rubbed soothing circles on her thigh with his thumb. The warmth he gave her was what made her smile. The rest of the night passed by without strife and conversation about sweet nothings.

  
“Time for bed, Beloved?”

  
“We can't just fall asleep here? I don't want to get up.”

  
She gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “Oh, I'll take care of it.” She lifted him up in a bridal carry to the bedroom. He nearly fell asleep the moment he hit the sheets but made sure he stayed awake gather Diana in his arms before drifting off.

  
“Sweet dreams, Angel.”


	3. to the stars and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple picking, shopping and pizza.

The morning light filtered in through the bedroom windows of the cabin. It traversed the room slowly, beginning to envelop the bed where Steve and Diana slept in peace. He was the first one to wake when the light encircled his head in a halo from the window above the bed. Upon waking, he decided against getting out because when he looked down he saw his Angel. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his chest completely at peace. It might have been the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen and there was no way he was going to ruin it. Content to bask in the moment he allowed his mind to drift and think of the previous day’s fun and how much it meant to him that Diana went out of her way for him. Steve didn’t think his smile could get any wider. 

After about another half an hour he figured it was a good time to start getting up. He didn’t know what Diana had planned for the rest of the day so the mystery was getting to him. Quietly and calmly he begun to rub circles into her back in an effort to coax her awake. Eventually she started to stir and soon enough her eyes fluttered open to look up at Steve. She smiled brightly and love shown in her eyes. “Morning, Beloved.” She wriggled free to crawl up and give him a kiss.

“Good morning, Angel.” Now that she was back at eye level he was able to snake his arm behind her head and play with her hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, absolutely wonderful! Much needed after our day yesterday,”

“You can say that again. So what’s our plan for today?”

Steve would’ve been fine with staying right there with Diana but that wouldn’t be fair to what she had scheduled. 

“Apple picking and a little shopping,” she replied with a playful smile. Consumer culture was something that Diana took an interest in to learn more about Man’s World. It still confounded her at times but this trip was for Steve’s benefit.

“That sounds great, darling. Would you like to shower first?”

“You go on ahead. I’ll clean up in here while I wait.”

At that, Steve climbed out of bed and looked to take in the sight of his Angel claiming the space he just vacated. He leaned down to place a loving kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

She sighed and felt rejuvenated. “I love you too.”

The two spent the next hour getting ready and cleaning up the cabin. Diana brought some fruit and coffee from Steve’s apartment that they had for breakfast while lounging in the living room. Steve dressed casually in some well-worn jeans and a brown & white sweater with Diana matching the jeans and opting for a thick classic red flannel. It never failed to amaze Steve just how beautiful she looked no matter what she was wearing. Whether it was by some Amazonian decree or something else divine. It could be her uniform or dressed to the nines while they were attending a diplomatic event or being practically naked in skimpy lingerie or just as she was right now. He loved her no matter how she looked. He never took for granted the time he got to spend with her or her sheer capability for unending love. Lady luck must have stacked the deck in his favor this go around. He had a chuckle at that.

“Something funny, dear?”

“Just some stray thoughts, Angel.”

Clearly amused with her beau, “Must have been something good.”

“Oh yes. Much better than good.”

 

They finished up breakfast and packed up the car to get a move on. The apple orchard wasn't far from the cabin which was nice. It was warmer out today than the day before when they were hiking. Diana had been shocked by the differences certain places had in weather. Growing up on Paradise Island she had been spoiled by almost perfect weather for her entire life. Experiencing the wonders of fall in New England became one of her favorite things. The changing colors of the leaves, the chill in the air early in the mornings, the way Steve tended to become more affectionate with his hugs and touches - maybe subconsciously trying to share his warmth with her. Diana had no qualms with how Steve liked to show his adoration of her - in public or private. She was keenly aware he was different than many other men and how they interacted with their partners. She loved it. Every time he held her hand or embraced her made her feel special. Even in a world fraught with peril, Steve anchored her and made her heart at peace. 

They got to the orchard and grabbed their bucket and gloves at the shack by the entrance. There were rows of trees full stock with apples. “We can take as much as we can carry so I guess we'll nearly clear them out.” Diana gave him a wink. 

“If only I was enough to satiate your appetite, Angel,” he teased back. Steve’s sense of humor always suited him well to match Diana’s wit. 

She broke out in a laugh. “Beloved, you are just what I need.”

Going through the area near the front of the orchard, they went to the back so that they could work their way back to the entrance instead of the other way around. There were many different sized trees with different bounties hanging from the limbs. The sun shined down on the couple as they went up to the trees as they picked the apples they found best looking. Fresh fruit was one of Diana’s favorite things that she was able to indulge in Man’s World as well as Themyscira. The harvest the pair would gather up would definitely be enough to last for a while. “I think we could make a few pies this week? I'm sure Clark and Bruce would like some.”

“That sounds great. I can confirm your baking skills are quite up to snuff these days.” Learning to navigate in the kitchen wasn't something Steve expected out of the Princess but she put in forth as much effort to it as just about anything else she did. 

“Your flattery is too much, Mr. Trevor.” She couldn't deny that it made her heart sing when he offered such words of encouragement. He supported everything she did or wanted to do with endless enthusiasm. 

It was about another hour or so before they made it back to the entrance with their haul. A few pounds of apples, tens of kisses, and hundreds of loving smiles later. Steve deposited the large bag with the apples in the trunk while Diana changed out of her boots into some more casual sneakers. “Shall we stop off at home first, Angel?”

“Yes, it would be nice to drop off our bags.”

“Well, let's get a move on!”

 

The rest of the day went by just as relaxing as it had started. The two took a quick break on the couch when they got home before heading out again to the mall. Diana wanted to treat Steve to some new clothes since he rarely ever shopped for himself. Most of his clothes he had owned and worn for years. Being in the military helped with that. When in doubt he could just wear a piece of uniform. It wasn't that Diana didn't like how he looked in uniform but a little variety would certainly be welcomed. Upon her insistence, Steve tried on things in a handful of stores while coming home with plenty of new items to add to the wardrobe. He emphasized that he would pay for it all but Diana wouldn’t be having it. He gave in to her persistence and graciously thanked her multiple times. 

“What would you like to do for dinner, sweetheart?” 

Pretty pooped from the long day, Steve tried not to show it. “I’m alright with anything. Do you have something in mind?”

“Hmmmm. Maybe?” She knew he would guess correctly.

“Well,  _ Baldie’s  _ is open on Sundays now….” he gave with a smirk.

“Pizza!!”

His Angel did have an affinity for pizza these days.

“That’s decided then. We’ll pick it up on the way home. The usual, Angel?”

“Yes, please!”

The sun was just starting to dip lower and lower into the trees as they got back to the apartment with the shopping bags and pizza boxes in tow. Letting Diana in first with the food he followed closely behind with handfuls of the bags. An extra session of laundry was in store but, he think that could wait. She put the boxes in the kitchen and began to get out plates and utensils from the cabinets. Diana had taken care of everything today. The least he could do was get everything ready for dinner. “Go ahead and change first, honey. I’ll get it all ready.”

Stopping to put down the plates she had grabbed, she gave him a quick peck and headed for the bedroom. “Thank you.”

Opting for a casual on-the-couch dinner, he set out one of the pizza boxes on the coffee table and with plates, napkins, and two glasses of wine and took a seat. A few minutes later Diana came out in sweats with her hair sitting in the hood of her sweatshirt like it was a basket. Steve's heart skipped a beat. “You look beautiful.”

Not one to normally blush, Diana felt a little heat come to her cheeks. “Thank you, darling.” She sunk into place next to him leaning on him. 

“Thank you, Angel. For everything. The whole weekend.” He smiled at her showing nothing but appreciation. “This was exactly what I needed.”

“You are so welcome, Beloved. I truly love you.”

“I love you too, Angel. To the stars and back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I just love Diana and Steve being happy together so much.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at rex501st

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing some explicit content! I hope it read well. Please let me know!
> 
> tumblr: http://rex501st.tumblr.com/


End file.
